


没有人比你再好了

by Xianhuachenshaonian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianhuachenshaonian/pseuds/Xianhuachenshaonian
Relationships: 龄龙
Kudos: 3





	没有人比你再好了

01

光影将日子拉得很长，于是每一处细节都被放大。比如说每一次的拥抱，每一次的接吻，每一次的四目相对。他们看起来是那么的美好，一下子就骗过了所有人。

王九龙将平板盖起来，转过头去看着正在发呆的张九龄。张九龄最近心情不好，不知道是因为什么，而王九龙本来想询问，但是他也知道张九龄并不会因为他的笑脸就把什么话都倒给他听。

张九龄是这样的个性，越是亲近的人越说不出口自己的情绪。像是在麻烦别人一样，大多是拖着自己解决问题。王九龙已经习惯了他的不说，然后沉默地坐到他的身边，默默地打开电视机。

电视里放着乱七八糟的肥皂剧，女主指着自己说你为什么就不能和我在一起。张九龄咬着自己的手指看了一眼王九龙：“你说，我要是不要你了，你怎么办？”

“不要我了？”王九龙侧过脸去，认真地思考着，他从来都没想过这个问题。如果有一天，张九龄不要他了。他想了许久，慢慢开口道，“如果你不要我了，我不会哭也不会闹的。”

不会像电视剧里的女主那样苦苦哀求。

“但我永远都不会再和你讲一句话。”王九龙咧开嘴巴笑着说道，“所以你要谨慎一点，不要随便说出那几个字。”

“那么沉重干什么，我就随便问问。”张九龄笑着把电视关掉，“去去去，回屋睡觉去。”

等张九龄洗澡出来的时候，王九龙还坐在沙发上，盘着腿低着头。张九龄走近了把他的头抬起来，才看见王九龙哭了。

02

后来张九龄有些后悔，他不应该说那样的话。半夜醒来床上只有他一个人，他坐起来，陪伴他的只有无声无息的黑夜。以前，还会有一个人勾住他的脖子架住他的腿，把呼吸都扑在自己耳边的。

张九龄受不了这样的安静。他起身走出了屋子。果然，王九龙坐在客厅里，正窝在沙发里看着电视。电视的声音被调到了最小，只发出一点零星的声音。

这一幕落在张九龄眼里，都变成了温柔。他坐过去，试了试王九龙的手，冰凉的要死。他找了个毯子，帮王九龙盖上，自己也钻进毯子里撞了撞王九龙的胳膊。

“还生气？”

“谁生气了，我没生气。”王九龙撇过脸去，想要把毯子给拿下来。

“不行，会着凉。”张九龄制止了他的这个举动，按住了他的手把他按进自己的怀里，“还说没生气，为什么不去屋里睡觉？”

“不困。”王九龙逃脱不过，也就随他去了。他吸了吸鼻子，看了一眼张九龄，“所以你干嘛要问那种问题啊？”

“也没什么，就是觉得我不太够好。”张九龄也跟着吸了两下鼻子，凑在他身边。他们两个人有属于自己的默契，谁生气了，另一方就拉下脸来哄一哄。恋人之间嘛，那要什么面子，要面子就单身一辈子。

总会有这样的时刻，因为迷茫否定自己。看着周围的人都结婚生子，只有他们还在煞有介事地挥霍着人生，没心没肺地生活着。

因为想要追寻更广阔的人生，这样冠冕堂皇的借口已经不再适用。生活磨平了他们的棱角，让他们不再锋利，不再有张扬着的梦想。

生活里的细小幸福都使他们贪恋，得到了又唯恐失去。

“你会想过离开我吗？”

“我才不会有这种混蛋想法。”

03

这个世界上有比亲吻更美好的事情。但是张九龄仍然沉迷和王九龙的接吻。像是有一只爪子在挠自己的心，越是痒越是想要更多。

和王九龙接吻的时候，王九龙会抓着他的领子。明明比自己高出好多，亲吻的时候便会露出无限的柔情，像喜欢着主人的小动物，慢慢地舔着主人的唇，越湿润越是喜欢。一点一点地贴近又分开。最后要张九龄含住他，两个人在沙发里打一个滚，然后衣衫松散。

没有什么是一个吻哄不好的。恋人就是为了无数件小事吵架，又为了一个甜甜的吻和好。张九龄看着扎进被子里的王九龙。床被他的身体撑起来，拱得高高的。这样简单又细小的幸福总是使人心安和莞尔。

张九龄靠着靠枕，笑着隔着被子拍了拍王九龙的屁股。像是收到信号一般，张九龄刚躺下，王九龙就靠了过来。一个温暖的拥抱，将两个人锁在一起，分享体温的亲密。

“晚安。”张九龄轻轻在王九龙耳边说道。

“嗯。”似有若无的回答很轻，张九龄笑着勾起嘴角。

第二天起床的时候被窝里没有了张九龄的身影。王九龙坐了起来，连起床气都瞬间消下去了。他那一刻想了很多，张九龄是不是骗他，先用一个吻把他哄好，让他消气，然后再偷偷摸摸地走。

又或者是他还在做梦，还没醒过来，他和张九龄还在闹别扭，还在生气。他们没有和好，所以张九龄会和他分床睡。

他翻身起来，胡乱刷了牙洗了脸。他想要去证实到底是哪一种结果，哪一种结果都不喜欢，但是如果要他选择，他会选择的第二种。因为那样张九龄就还在他身边。

他走出卧室的时候看到了张九龄。这个时候的他没穿鞋子，光着脚丫头发凌乱。张九龄梳洗干净，正叼着烟卷看着他，手里拎着早饭，里面装的是汤包、油条、豆浆。

张九龄看到这样狼狈的王九龙咧开嘴巴笑了：“你看看你这个样子，快去搞一搞。不穿拖鞋你是想生不出孩子是吗？”

“废话，有男人给生孩子的吗？”王九龙看见张九龄之后心情都好了，笑着要把一拖鞋砸过去，却发现他没有穿拖鞋。

地上好凉啊，但是他的心跳动了起来。

张九龄看着跑回屋里穿鞋的王九龙，无奈地摇了摇头：“造孽啊，我还早起去买早饭，我是养了个儿子吗？”

04

一般逞着口舌之快的人心肠最软，雷声大雨点小，内心最舍不得。

张九龄发现王九龙手机里的短信纯属意外。王九龙正在洗着澡，消息一直响个不停。他们的手机都设置了对方的指纹，连密码都知晓的。倒不是用这种方法来证明彼此有多信任，只是他们随便一试就试出了对方的密码，设置如同虚设，索性也就录入了指纹。

消息对象是女生，聊着暧昧的话题，张九龄平静地看完锁上了手机。他不知道自己怎么行云流水地做完这一套动作的。

王九龙洗完澡出来的时候张九龄正靠着靠枕在玩手机，他甩了甩自己湿漉漉的头发带着一身水汽走向张九龄。

“吹头发吗？你帮我？”

“你少了手是怎么样？”张九龄仰了仰头，一脚踢上去却被王九龙抓住脚踝，笑着凑近。

“我不想举。”

“我看你是不举。”张九龄坐起身来，接过王九龙递过来的吹风机，站在他面前乖乖地帮他吹头发。

吹风机轰鸣的声音让人生出一种慵懒的感觉。王九龙喜欢张九龄帮他吹头发，这样他就可以双手搂住张九龄的腰，仰起头来看着张九龄。

他能够看见张九龄微微张开的嘴巴，那里面有一点点参差的牙齿，他曾经用舌头描绘过那样的形状。往上他还能看见张九龄好看的鼻梁，特别适合戴上墨镜，酷酷的高冷哥哥的模样。再往上是认真的眼睛，总是睁大了抬眼看着自己。

“九龄啊～”

“干嘛？”

“张九龄。”

“喊我干嘛？”

“就想喊喊你。”王九龙的眼睛都是笑意，眨着眼睛看向张九龄。

“没事别喊我。”张九龄忍住了这一轮撒娇，抡起拳头来到底也没舍得捶下去。

“那我有事，你想去国外吗？荷兰？英国？”

“你手机刚刚有短信，一个女生过来的。”张九龄打断了王九龙，脸色冷了下来。

“什么女生？”王九龙有些懵，他察觉到张九龄的情绪不对，但是不知这种情绪从何而来。他伸手去够手机，晃了晃手，晃了好一会才拿到手机，掏出来看了看。这才明白了张九龄气从何来。

“你吃醋啦？”

“你才吃醋。”张九龄下手劲一狠差点没把他头发薅掉，“我说了我没吃醋！”

“那我回她一下？”王九龙的手快要触摸到键盘了，张九龄上来就夺走了手机将人拉黑删除了。

吹风机被丢弃在一边，王九龙只觉得张九龄太过靠近了，近到他还没来得及讲话就被夺走了吻。他喜欢看张九龄因此暗自生气的样子，喜欢看他吃醋还不承认的样子。如果不是张九龄说什么离不离开的话，他早就把这人拉黑了。

他料到张九龄会生气，会吃醋。谁让他之前说了那些混账话呢。

王九龙勾着张九龄的脖子，仰着头接受张九龄的吻。张九龄将王九龙推倒在床上盯着他看：“王九龙，除非我死，不然我俩一直在一块。”

“你早该说这样的话。”王九龙咽了咽口水看着张九龄，“其他的话我都不信，我只信这句话。”

“嗯。”张九龄俯身上去，抱住王九龙的腰，亲了亲那漂亮的唇，“约定好了。”

“回答我的问题，你说我们是去荷兰还是英国？”

“都行。”

人间最珍贵的是平凡的美好，是陪伴和要永远在一起的决心。所以能开口说出来的离别，别说出口。能相信你正经历的感情，就去相信。

因为没有人会比你再好了。

Fin


End file.
